Love, Hate, Love
by Punkler
Summary: AJ moves from Tampa to New York City with her best friend Kaitlyn. It may take a while to become accustomed to such a change in their lives, especially when AJ meets a certain tattooed gentleman. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first chapter to my first story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You ready yet?" called Kaitlyn from the other room.

"Yup." AJ replied, running her hands through her loose brown curls, looking at her reflection in the mirror thoughtfully. "Just gotta decide what I'm wearing now." She sighed, walking in to the bedroom to join her friend.

"God, Kait!" She exclaimed after catching sight of her best friend in a new purple dress, "You look awesome. Planning on breaking hearts tonight?" She laughed.

"Just a couple." She chucked. "Please tell me you'll wear a dress" she pleaded

"Yeah, I am." She replied opening her closet. "This one?" She questioned pulling out a short white dress admiring it

"Yes! Perfect." Sitting on the bed waiting for her to pull it on, beaming once she did. "You look so cute." She smiled

Walking to the long mirror in the room, she looked at herself. "Hmmm, I actually look decent" she chuckled as Kaitlyn threw a pillow at her

"I'm so excited. New pad, new city, you in a little dress. Never thought I'd see this day." Kaitlyn laughed walking over to the closet pulling out a pair of red heels and giving them over to AJ, "I'd say these ones," smiling as she put them on and chuckling as she nearly stumbled taking her first step in them.

"Ok. I can do this. One step at a time." They laughed as they walked in to their new kitchen, Kaitlyn pulling out a bottle of wine from the cupboard and two glasses looking over questioningly at AJ, "Hmm ok, guess I need something to take the edge off" she chuckled as she took a sip.

"You nervous?" Kaitlyn asked smiling

"No, not really. Excited. With a touch of nerves. Who knows what'll happen here, the world is our oyster. Hey there might even be cute guys" she smirked

"Might? They're freakin' better be. I don't get all dolled up like this for family parties." Kaitlyn replied with a laugh "So the place is pretty much ready. We've got all the drinks the people in this building could need." She said thoughtfully, "I just really hope people come, I like it here so far, having friends in the building would be nice. Hopefully everyone that lives here aren't all old and grouchy."

"I've already seen people hanging in the lobby that look cool, and we've invited a boat load of people, surely we'll meet a few cool people" April replied optimistically

"Yeah, I hope so!" Kaitlyn smiled just as there was a knock at the door, looking at the clock realising the first guests were half an hour early, "here we go baby!" Putting her arm around AJ and both of them walking to the door.

They opened it and a girl and two guys were stood smiling holding a bottle of wine. "Hey there!" The girl smiled, "welcome to the building, I'm Rosa, and this is Epico and Primo" she stated handing the girls the bottle of wine.

"Hi!" AJ beamed, "Thanks a lot for coming guys, you're the first guests, come on in!" She smiled, ushering them inside and motioning for them to take a seat. "I'm April, but call me AJ, and this is my best friend Kaitlyn" she exclaimed shaking Rosa's hand and earning a kiss on the cheek from Epico and Primo.

"What can I get for you to drink?" Kaitlyn smiled,

"Whatever has alcohol in it is great with me," Rosa piped up whilst the others laughed, "so are you guys new to the city?"

"Well I'm originally from New Jersey, but I've lived in Tampa for years, Kaitlyn and I lived together down there, she's a professional trainer, as you can probably tell from those crazy muscles," she giggled "and she got offered a job here which would be crazy to turn down, the only thing that was making her question it was me, because we're best friends and would die being that far apart, so she tried to convince me to come back up, and I do miss being so far from my family and stuff so I agreed, I love New York."

"That's so cute!" Rosa replied "what do you do for a living?" She questioned whilst taking the drink Kaitlyn had passed her

"I'm a dancer" she smiled

"Pole dancer?" Primo asked with a wink

"Very funny." She chuckled, "I work at studios, and I done some high profile work in Tampa so I was heard of around here when I was asking around for jobs and luckily landed a pretty awesome one downtown, to coach some young classes, in ballet and hip hop mostly."

"That's great!" Rosa beamed, "seems you two are pretty much set up already. You know anyone around here yet?" She asked

"Nah not really, hence why we're throwing this shindig, hoping to meet some cool people in this building." Kaitlyn answered

"Oh you won't need to worry about that, this building is great, full of hot young stuff like all of us" she chuckled whilst everyone shared a laugh just as the door went

"Ooooh more people! Already more than I expected" Kaitlyn laughed as the two walked to the door and opened it to find a tanned guy with slicked back blonde hair and another guy with short brown hair.

"Fuck yes! I have died and gone to heaven!" The blonde laughed whilst looking at the two girls before turning to the other man chuckling, "you owe me 50 bucks"

"I apologise for my friend" the man said as AJ and Kaitlyn looked on amused, "we sorta kinda made a bet. I bet that you two would be... Well not as beautiful as you are, while mr know it all here bet that you two would be hotties, he definitely wins," he winked at the two whilst they laughed

"Wow, aren't you a couple of charmers." AJ laughed, "I'm April, but you can call me AJ. And this is my best friend Kaitlyn," she smiled motioning to her

"It is a pleasure, ladies. My name is Dolph, but you can call me whatever you want" he winked at AJ, "and this is Mike. But you guys don't need to worry about him." He stated, putting his arms around the two girls and walking in to the living room.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" Kaitlyn asked as the two men sat down.

"Yeah, I'll have whatever." Mike said whilst Dolph agreed

"Sure thing!"

AJ walked to the kitchen to help with drinks and poured herself another taking a sip quickly

"It's not even nine yet and people are here, I am shocked" Kaitlyn said with a chuckle "Mike is kinda cute." She said slowly

"Dude" AJ laughed "there are five people here, we invited the whole building, wait a while before you pick your next victim"

Kaitlyn sent a glare her way before laughing, just as the door went

"This is kinda fun," AJ stated with a laugh and handing drinks to both Dolph and Mike before heading to the door with Kaitlyn

Opening the door wide stood three guys, one with red hair who was really tall, one who was insanely muscular AJ felt almost intimidated in his presence, and one with colourful tattoos going all the way up his arms and AJ heard a cough from Kaitlyn bringing her head up to look at her, slightly blushing at the fact she had just been caught staring

"Hello there gentlemen" Kaitlyn smiled at the men, "I apologize on this little one's behalf for her gawking" She laughed earning a nudge from the petite girl

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you girls to be this beautiful," the muscular man stated with a smirk, "I'm John," he smiled "this ginger dude to my left is Sheamus and this guy to my right is Phil, but we call him Punk because well, he's a punk." John laughed while Punk nudged him

"Hilarious. I'm sorry ladies that I didn't get to introduce myself first before this jackass done it for me, badly, but yeah, call me Punk." He smiled, more to the little brunette who he could barely stop staring at since she opened the door

AJ smiled, "I'm April, but you guys can call me AJ. Everybody does. And this is Kaitlyn."

"Come on inside guys." Kaitlyn smiled

The two girls walked ahead whilst John turned his head to Punk noticing his friend staring at AJ from behind earning him a nudge

"What?" Punk asked quietly not once diverting his eyes from his perfect view.

"It's rude to stare, idiot" John laughed whilst Punk waved him off as they reached the living room, the girls turning to face them again

"This is a real nice place you've got here, ladies" Sheamus spoke up for the first time the girls smiling at his accent they weren't expecting to hear

"Thanks, find a seat if you can guys." Kaitlyn laughed

Sheamus wandered off after spotting Mike and Dolph whilst John and Punk sat at the kitchen on the bar stools

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" AJ asked with a smile

"I'll have a beer if you've got one" John replied

"Sure thing" AJ giggled "And you, Punk?" She asked crossing her arms smiling brightly at him

"I don't drink sweetie," Punk stated as John rolled his eyes at him as usual, AJ giggling at them "I'll have a water, if you've got that" he winked at her causing her to blush slightly and smile

"Coming right up guys" she turned away with Punk's eyes following her

"Dude." John laughed

"What?"

"Oh nothing," John smirked "Captain flirt."

* * *

An hour in to the party and a lot more people had arrived, more than what AJ and Kaitlyn expected which they were pleased about and had socialized with most of the guests and everything was going great.

AJ noticed Kaitlyn was pretty much sitting on the lap of Sheamus, talking and giggling. AJ gave her the eyes and pointed to the kitchen with the most stern look she could muster, Kaitlyn laughed and got up from him walking, more like staggering to the kitchen behind her.

"Kaitlyn," she laughed,

"AJ!" Kaitlyn shouted smiling and hugging her friend tightly,

"Dude! How drunk are you?" AJ laughed pulling away

"How drunk is a drunk man? If he's really drunk, like full on, like, like," she burst out laughing " Like, that drunk dude Dolph, like that drunk, not that drunk, just a little less drunk, I'm only on like five-" she looked around for her empty glasses not finding any "Urm, I don't know, let's do shots!" She shouted pulling out the bottle of vodka, "Shots! Shots! Shots! " giggling like a 6 year old

"Wow. Yeah you're drunk" AJ laughed

"Nuh-uh! Shots!"

"Urgh, one. One shot." AJ replied

"Yes!" Kaitlyn yelled, gathering two shot glasses and pouring them.

"Good luck girlie." John chuckled from the other side of the kitchenette with Punk smirking at her

Kaitlyn handed her the shot, drinking her own instantly, AJ looked down at it in disgust before quickly swallowing it, feeling the burning liquid run down her throat, trying not to cough "How the hell did she drink that so casually?" AJ asked whilst grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water before downing it

John laughed at her face, opening another beer whilst Kaitlyn ran back to the living room like an energetic infant

"That looks exhausting." Punk laughed

"That it does." AJ agreed standing next to the two

"Enjoying your party?" He asked

"Urm, yeah I suppose, I'm not really huge on parties but it's going pretty good" she smiled

"Sure is," John smiled taking a swig of his beer "So, tell us about yourself."

"What'd you wanna know?"

"Well what do you do for a living?" He asked

"I'm a dancer" she smiled

John chuckled, "certainly got the body for it babe" he smirked and she giggled shyly whilst Punk glared at him before turning back to her

"What do you guys do?" She asked

"Gym instructor" John replied

"Shocker" she laughed

"I've got a tattoo shop" Punk replied and she grinned

"That's awesome! I've got a tattoo" she smiled

"Where?" He asked looking down at her body to see if it was in plain sight

"Secret" she teased playfully

"Aw come on!" John yelled "you can't do that to us"

She smiled cheekily, winked and turned away

Punk just stared at her retreating form whilst John turned to him, and smirked, "I think you've met your match" he chuckled

"I think if you call her babe again I'll punch you in the face" he replied keeping his eyes on her whilst John laughed loudly

* * *

**That's a wrap on the first chapter :)**

**Please let me know what you think, if I should continue or if it COMPLETELY sucked, I can take it, haha.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback for the first chapter guys, you eased my nerves as I was pretty nervous about posting.

Here's the next one! :)

* * *

"Uuuuuuurrrrrrghhhhhh" Kaitlyn groaned "Buzz off!"

"Come on sweets! It's 9 am and we are going for breakfast" AJ laughed sitting on the edge of Kaitlyn's bed

"We are doing nothing of the sort." Kaitlyn stated without lifting her head from the pillow, "Your cheeriness is making me wanna throw up."

"Yeah sure, that is what's making you wanna throw up, come on dude! Get up! I'm hungry and food will help your hangover." AJ smiled

Kaitlyn sat up slowly, resting back against the headboard, "I am not hungover. I don't get hungover."

"Sure you don't," AJ agreed, giving her the eyes, "Come on, I wanna go down to this food place they've got in the building, man you picked well, this place is more like a freakin' hotel. A gym, and a pool?"

"It's just as well we get that stuff, the rent is fucking crazy. Gimme 5 minutes and I'll be ready." Kaitlyn smiled getting up

"That's my girl!" AJ jumped up also and went to her own bed room to change her clothes.

Settling for black skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top, pulling on some black chucks before walking back to the living room finding Kaitlyn ready as well

"Woah, that was fast. What's gotten in to you? You were practically on your death bed a few minutes ago" AJ chuckled

"Like I said, I don't get hungover, I was just tired and your crazy ass woke me up with your probing" she glared at her "Let's get going I need food"

Stepping on to the elevator the doors were about to close when a hand stopped them just in time, looking up they seen it was the guy Mike from last night and a blonde girl

"Hey girls! Awesome party last night, this is my girlfriend Maryse" he stated motioning to her

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Kaitlyn whilst the girls smiled at eachother

"You guys heading down to get breakfast?" Mike asked

"Sure are" AJ smiled "How is the food in that place?"

"It's called Andy's, it's pretty great having a restaurant type place in the building, the food is awesome, everyone from the building chills down there a lot, you'll get why they do once you try the food" he smiled

"Sounds perfect!" Kaitlyn smiled as they all got off the elevator and headed in with Mike and Maryse walking ahead

"Wow. It's like a diner, and it smells awesome" Kaitlyn laughed as they headed in, spotting John and Sheamus sitting at a table and waving them over

"Hey there you two" John smiled brightly at the two approaching girls as they took a seat at their table "The party was great last night, and somehow I woke up this morning not feeling like complete shit which is a bonus" he chuckled

"Thanks a lot for coming, we had a great night too, despite AJ here falling asleep in her room at her own freakin' party at 1am" she laughed

"Hey I was tired! Nobody warned me throwing a party and having to answer the door a hundred times would be so exhausting" she defended

"Dude, you dance for a living, hours on end, and leave unscathed yet answering the door a few times is too much for you?"

"Yes." She pouted earning a chuckle from everyone at the table

"I'm surprised you're so chipper this morning Kaitlyn, you were dancing on the fucking table a mere six hours ago" John recalled laughing

"Don't fret lass, I enjoyed your show" Sheamus chuckled whilst Kaitlyn didn't even look up for her menu in embarrassment

"Ok new topic guys!" Kaitlyn yelled "Got plans for today?" She asked smiling at the two

"It's a Saturday lass, football is on" Sheamus replied

"Well I'm headed for the gym after breakfast, gotta keep in shape" John laughed

"The gym here?" AJ asked

"Yeah, I work at this one, barely got a reason to leave this building" he chuckled

"I wanna go to the gym, check it out, up for it after breakfast AJ?" Kaitlyn asked

"Yeah sounds good." She replied

"Awesome, I'll show you guys around" John smiled as they all ordered food

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake with mine too?" AJ chimed in

"Indeed you can honey," the waitress smiled before walking away

"You are such a kid." Kaitlyn laughed

"You're just jealous of my eternal youth" she glared at her

"Yeah, that's it." Kaitlyn laughed again whilst the others chuckled

Once they finished their breakfast they stood up and headed towards the gym, AJ trailing behind still slurping her milkshake as they entered

"Jesus Christ." Kaitlyn laughed, looking around the place, it was huge and beyond what state of the art could be described as, "this is insane!" she yelled

"Not bad, huh?" John chuckled as they walked around

There were only a couple of people around, most of the building still in bed hungover from the party the night before, hearing some grunts AJ turned to her left, noticing a guy beating the crap out of a punching bag, noticing the tattoos all the way up his arms and even on his chest AJ smiled realising it was Punk, walking over to him she tried to control herself, he was shirtless and sweaty, and looked unbelievably hot, in just his black basketball shorts, she found herself almost drooling at the sight, shaking it off, she blurted out a "Hi!"

He turned around to face her, slightly startled from the interruption, smiling instantly once he realised it was the little beauty from the night before, "AJ" he smiled

"What the hell's got you so riled up on a Saturday morning?" She asked amused, taking a sip of her milkshake

"The better question is who the hell drinks milkshakes at this time in the morning?" He chuckled crossing his arms

"Cool people" she shrugged innocently and he laughed, amused by her answer

"And this is the punching bags" John announced sarcastically as he walked over with Kaitlyn, "I am slightly offended you wandered away from my amazing tutorial April" he chuckled playfully

"AJ" she corrected, "Literally nobody calls me April, they get a swift kick to the gut if they let it slip, but since we just me last night I'll let you off with a warning this time, buddy" she frowned whilst the others laughed

"So much sass for such a little girl" John chuckled ruffling her hair "I like it" he winked

Punk groaned "Dude, stop embarrassing yourself, it's difficult to watch."

"Oh please" John snorted

"Enough fellas, you two are like an old married couple" Sheamus chuckled walking over to join them whilst John glared and Punk made a gagging sound "Kaitlyn I'll show you to the weight machines you mentioned, and AJ, what would you like to try first?" Sheamus asked

"Urm, I wasn't exactly prepared for the gym" she replied looking down at herself in skinny jeans, "I'm gonna head back up to our place and change, once I come back I think I'll just go for the treadmill" she smiled

"Sure thing lass" he replied

"Want me to walk you? Kaitlyn asked

"I think I can manage" she chuckled "be back soon" she replied turning and heading for the door

"I'll walk you" Punk said as she turned around and smiled

"You don't have to" she replied

"I'm done here anyway, gonna go get showered then head for breakfast"

"You haven't eaten yet?" She asked as they walked back

"Nope, you?"

"Yeah me and Kait met John and Sheamus at Andy's earlier, the food was awesome, the milkshake was better though" she smiled as they got on the elevator

"I apologise you had to put up with John for a whole meal" he chuckled

She laughed "it was fine, the funniest thing was Kaitlyn's and Sheamus' eye sex throughout it"

"God, well yeah they were making out pretty hot n' heavy on your couch last night-"

"What! She didn't even tell me, I am shocked" she exclaimed

"Yeah, you weren't around though, where'd you run off to?" He asked curiously, not mentioning the fact he looked around for her

"Oh, I kinda fell asleep."

"At your own party?" He asked laughing "host of the year nominee right here"

"Hey!" She laughed pushing him playfully then staring at his body again, realising how close they were together in a freakin' elevator all hot and sweaty...

He chuckled at her as the doors opened, "your stop, pretty lady" he smiled as she looked up at him

"Oh, yeah, see you, uh, later" she choked out leaving the elevator as he winked at her and the doors closed again

"Jesus." She blew out a breath and walked down the hall to the apartment, trying to get a hold of herself. She was literally five seconds away from jumping on the guy. Never had she been so attracted to someone, especially someone shed barely known a day, shaking it off once she got in the apartment, and grabbing a pair of baggy grey shorts and a small black crop top and slipping them on, before heading back to the elevator

Walking on there was the guy Dolph from the party last night with his head down, looking up once she stepped on. "Hey, AJ!" He smiled

"Hi Dolph, nice to see you again."

"You too. The party was sweet last night, but fuck I'm really paying for it today." He chuckled, rubbing his hand down his face

"Unlucky dude. You getting breakfast?"

"Sure am. I need around 10000 calories to kill this hangover, where you headed?" He asked

"Just the gym, but I wanted to find somewhere that does protein shakes around first, anywhere close by?" She asked as they stepped off the elevator

"You'll get one just across the street, I'll come with you" he offered

"You don't have to"

"No it's cool, a little fresh air will probably do me good" he laughed as they headed out the building and there was a store just across the street "so you enjoy last night? I seem to remember whilst everyone started to get super drunk you bailed somewhere"

She chuckled, browsing the stock, picking up one she knew she liked "yeah I fell asleep early, such a light weight. One of the last things I remember was you singing Britney Spears at the top of your lungs" she laughed, paying for the ready made protein shake

"That doesn't surprise me, at all" he laughed as they stepped out

She wrapped her arms around her bare midriff, "kinda cold out here, I never even thought about change of weather when moving here, so used to it just always being hot in Tampa" she said as they stepped back in to the building, spotting Punk just coming out the elevator

He spotted the two and walked towards them, "Long time no see" he chuckled looking down at the petite girl in gym attire, satisfied with what he saw. Before hearing a cough from the other man, reminding the two he was still there

"Dolph" Punk smirked "where you headed?" He asked

"Just gonna get breakfast, you?" He asked

"Same here, come on man" he smiled

"Well I'm going back to the gym guys" AJ smiled at the two

"Have fun sweetie" Punk smiled as she gave a wave and walked off

"Daaaaamn." Dolph chuckled as they both watched her walk off to the gym

Punk turned to him, giving him a glare

"What?" He asked innocently

"I call dibs." Punk chuckled before walking in to Andy's

"You can't 'call dibs' idiot what are you, fifteen?" Dolph asked following him

* * *

And that's chapter 2 :) hope you enjoyed and didn't hate it, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3 guys! :)**

* * *

"Hey there girl," Kaitlyn smiled walking over to AJ who was finishing up on the treadmill breathing heavily "you done here?"

"Yeah." She answered taking a long drink and stepping off the treadmill

"So I was talking to Sheamus-"

"The Sheamus you were apparently making out with on our brand new couch last night? That Sheamus?" AJ snickered

"Who told you that?" Kaitlyn asked looking down with a blush

"Punk did. But you should of told me! Jeez, what does a girl have to do around here to be in the loop?"

"Well for starters not fall asleep at her own party" she laughed earning a glare from AJ, "anyway, he asked if we'd like to join him to go to a bar today, there's a soccer game on, or football as he calls it, the place is supposed to be pretty cool, and he's taking two of his friends with him, who are British, so you have to agree." Kaitlyn smiled

"Yeah why not. Could be fun." AJ smiled

"That's my girl!" Kaitlyn laughed placing an arm around her shoulders as they headed out the gym and Kaitlyn bumped in to someone as they did so

"Hey watch where you're fucking going, Jesus" the man yelled

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever, just watch where you're fucking going next time." He said loudly then eyed the two women curiously, "who are you two anyway? I don't recognise you. And you have to live in this building to use the gym you know." He said smugly crossing his arms

"We uh, just moved in. I'm AJ and this is-"

"You just moved in here? You look around sixteen for fuck's sake-"

"Will you just calm down? You're making a deal out of nothing, I'm sorry I bumped in to you now we'll be on our way" Kaitlyn stated turning away but the man grabbed AJ's arm

"Nuh uh, ladies I'm not done talking"

"Well we are!" AJ shouted growing impatient, trying to pull away again but he just gripped her arm tighter causing her to squirm in pain "let me go!" She yelled just as Dolph and Punk walked out of Andy's and heard the yelling causing them both to walk over to the scene

"What the fuck are you doing Dean?" Punk shouted at him smacking his hand away from her, AJ pulled her arm back to her chest rubbing soothingly

"Just teaching these girls some manners, Phillip. You wouldn't believe how disrespectful they were being." He retorted crossing his arms over his chest

"Hey, I'm the one who bumped in to you by accident and apologised-"

"What the fuck is your problem Dean" Dolph asked, "Leave them alone, and by the looks of things you're the one who should be apologising considering you just fucking bruised AJ's arm!" He yelled, motioning towards her as Punk looked to her and frowned at her red arm

"You motherfucker-" Punk spat at the man

"Ok, whatever I'm bored now. Terribly sorry I hurt you baby, I didn't mean it," he said getting closer to her only to be shoved back by Punk, causing Dean to smirk, "As long as your friend here watches where she's going from now on, I think we'll all get along great." He smiled, winking at the two women before he turned and left

"Sorry guys, Dean can be a real asshole." Dolph sighed

"It's ok" Kaitlyn smiled, "Thanks for stepping in like you guys did"

"Of course." Dolph smiled

"We better get up to the apartment" she said to AJ "please say you're still up for today." She pleaded

"Uh yeah, I guess." Giving a weak smile to her

"What's on today's agenda, girls?" Dolph asked

"We're going to that bar down the block to watch a game with Sheamus, and two guys called Wade and Drew." Kaitlyn smiled

"Sheamus, huh?" Punk asked with a smirk causing Kaitlyn to look down slightly

"Uh yeah, so what are you guys doing today?" She asked trying to change the subject immediately "how about coming to the bar with us?"

"I'm in" Punk answered

"Me too" Dolph chimed in

"Awesome, well I guess we'll just see you then, later guys" Kaitlyn smiled

"Yeah, see ya later." AJ added in with a smile

"Looking forward to that" Dolph teased with a wink, earning a nudge to the ribs from Punk, causing Dolph to chuckle

"See you soon guys" Punk smiled

* * *

"Hey I'm ready AJ, are you?" Kaitlyn asked walking in to the living room

"I've been ready for ten minutes, with you taking so long I've gotten in to this episode of Big Bang Theory,"

"Well that's just too bad I guess" Kaitlyn chuckled switching the tv off, "dude! You're wearing a dress again. I am so proud"

AJ laughed, standing up and flattening down her little black dress, "We're kinda matching with the black dresses. Go change."

"Funny. And not happening. Let's go." She smiled as they headed down, stepping out the building they looked down and seen the bar immediately

"How drunk do you plan on getting tonight?" AJ asked as they entered the bar

"We will see." Kaitlyn laughed, spotting Sheamus ordering some drinks, they walked up to join him

"There's my two lasses lookin' beautiful" He smiled "What can I get for you two drink?" He asked

"I'll just have a beer" Kaitlyn answered

"I'm not drinking tonight, a lemonade is good with me" AJ smiled ignoring Kaitlyn's eye roll

"Sure thing." Sheamus said with a chuckle "Follow me to where we're sitting" he said leading them to a booth with two men already there. "This is Wade and Drew." He stated placing the drinks down and sitting, motioning for them to do the same

"It is lovely to meet you two. I'm Drew." He smiled

"You're Scottish." Kaitlyn smiled "One of my aunts lives in Scotland, we visited a few times when I was younger, I loved it there."

"And I'm Wade, you two are a couple of very pretty girls." He smiled, giving both a kiss on the hand. "Now which one of you two is the one Sheamus has already claimed?" He asked causing Drew to laugh loudly and AJ casually pointed to Kaitlyn, as they chuckled whilst Kaitlyn just blushed

An hour later AJ was wondering when Punk would show up, she looked to the door and seen that guy Dean from earlier enter with two other men, he noticed her and chuckled to himself, saying something to his companions she couldn't make out, she looked away feeling slightly uncomfortable as they slid in to a booth across from them

"AJ it's your turn to go get more drinks, love" Wade smiled at her

"Oh yeah, be right back," she tried to casually walk to the bar without being seen, as she was about to order someone slipped next to her and sat on the stool

"Hi there." Said the man with two toned hair who entered with Dean "AJ, right?"

"Uh, yeah" she replied feeling uncomfortable

He smiled, "I'm Seth. I just wanted to apologise for Dean, I know how he can be, so yeah, sorry."

"Really?" She asked looking up at him for the first time

"Yeah, really." He laughed "I know he can be a total dick, but he won't bother you anymore. Promise." He smiled offering her his pinky

She hesitated for a moment, then looked at his face again seeing he looked genuine and then accepting his pinky promise

"There it is." He chuckled, "have a drink with me"

Her eyes widened at how straight forward he was being, "Uh, I can't, I'm with some of my friends-"

"One drink."

"Ok. One drink." She said unsurely and he ordered for them

He smiled putting a hand on her arm and leading her to a different booth "So, Dean said you're new to the building?"

"Yeah, just moved in a couple days ago, we had a housewarming party last night" she said

"Oh yeah we got an invitation to that, sorry we couldn't make it, we were working."

"On a Friday night?" She asked

"Yeah, the three of us own a tv production company, the hours aren't usually run of the mill"

"Oh, that's cool." She smiled, starting to feel a little more comfortable in his presence "The three of you live together?"

"Me and Dean do, Roman lives by himself a couple floors down. He's a pretty private guy."

Punk and Dolph entered the bar together, spotting Sheamus and the others and walked towards them, "Hey guys."

"Punk, Dolph, wasn't expecting you fellas." Sheamus said with a smile

"Oh I mentioned me and AJ were coming here today and asked them to come." She smiled and then looked around for a second, "in fact, AJ went to get the next round like ten minutes ago, where is she?" She asked then stood up, she spotted her sitting at a booth with a random guy "Uh, guys, who is that?"

"That's Seth. He lives in our building, he's friends with Dean but he's actually a pretty cool guy." Dolph answered

"He's friends with Dean? Well it must be entirely coincidental that he's getting all up in her face" she said with an angry face and went to walk up to them but Sheamus lightly tugged her back

"Don't worry lass. Seth is harmless and it doesn't look like AJ feels uncomfortable at all." Sheamus said, all the while Punk watched the two carefully, biting his lip when Seth stroked her arm

"Yeah, everything's fine guys. I'll go get next round since I don't think AJ is gonna come to us with it any time soon." Dolph said with a slight laugh, glancing at Punk who looked less than thrilled.

The group sat back down and got back to their conversations, but Punk couldn't tear his eyes away from Seth and AJ, feeling himself get even more mad each time Seth's eyes roamed her body. She stood up and he felt himself finally get his breathe back, watching her closely as she walked back over to the bar, _fuck, does she always looking this fucking perfect_? he asked himself as he ran his hands over his face, only to see her walk back over towards Seth with two new drinks, he groaned outwardly

"Dude, come on." Dolph said to him. He hadn't even realised Dolph was back from the bar yet, too preoccupied with watching the two.

"What?" He snapped, not even looking over to him

"Nothing." Dolph laughed "nothing at all."

After an hour of torture they both stood up, and AJ scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it to him before he leaned down and kissed her cheek, she looked down slightly blushing and he walked away, back over to the booth Dean and Roman were vacating both drunk off their asses.

AJ walked back over to the booth of her friends and smiled instantly when she seen Punk, "Hey! You're here"

"Sure am. Have been for over an hour, but you were talking to someone" he replied, trying not to sound bothered at all

"Oh yeah" she said shyly "I didn't realise I was there for that long" she muttered

"Sit down April." Punk smiled patting the space next to him

"You just called me April." She said looking at him whilst taking the seat

"I did, April."

"That how you wanna play it, Phillip?" She smirked

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not playing anything, sweet April." He chuckled

"AJ want to come to the club with us? Pleeeease?" Kaitlyn asked with a pout

"Nuh-uh, no clubs. Too loud and sweaty and grabby" She replied with a shake of the head

"Come on girl, don't waste your pretty dress" she replied with another pout

"Don't worry about that Kait, the dress is in no way wasted, I'm enjoying it very much." Punk said with a smirk causing AJ's mouth to drop open and slap his arm playfully

"I second that" Dolph said with his hand raised

AJ giggled and hid her face

"Oh come on, if you don't come to the club you'll be spending the rest of the night all by yourself" Kaitlyn pleaded

"Fine with me, we're in New York for crying out loud. There's a million things I can do. " She said crossing her arms

"Okay, whatever. We are outta here." She left with Sheamus, Wade and Drew

"Bye, guys." AJ waved. "Well, talk about ditched." She said with a chuckle "Hey, by the way, where's John at?"

"Uh, I don't know actually." Dolph answered, "Do you?" He asked Punk

"Nope, not a clue."

"I'll call him. See what he's up to." AJ answered

"You've got his number?" Punk asked

"Yeah he gave me it last night."

"Of course he did." Punk scoffed

AJ laughed, waiting for him to pick up

"Hello?"

"John, it's AJ"

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?"

"I'm with Dolph and Punk, you doing anything?"

"Was just heading to the movies with Mike 'cause we were bored, you guys wanna join us?"

"Yes! Perfect, we'll be there in a half hour"

"Awesome. See you soon."

She hung up, "you guys wanna go to the movies?"

"Did John just ask you out on a date?" Punk asked with wide eyes

"No, no" she laughed "he's heading to the movies with Mike and asked us if we wanna join"

"Sounds good to me." Dolph said

"Yeah sure, let's get a cab" Punk said as they left the bar

They arrived at the movies and found John just inside

"Wow." John said looking AJ up and down, "this all for me?" He asked with a sly smile

"Very funny. You can blame Kaitlyn for this," she said motioning to her dress

"Oh sweetheart nobody is getting the blame for this." He laughed pulling her in to a hug.

"So what movie should we go for?" Mike asked

"Wolverine! It's been out for like a month and I haven't had time to see it." AJ said with a sad pout

"You're in to X-men?" Punk asked with a confused face "Really?"

"Ha, the more we all get to know each other the more you will all see how I am the biggest nerd on the planet." AJ said with a laugh

"No way. Not for one second would I peg you for a nerd" Punk replied

"Just you wait and see. You'll long for a time when you didn't know about my nerdy ways." She laughed

"I highly doubt that." He chuckled "but yeah I need to see the Wolverine too. Guys?"

"No way dude. Maryse is meeting us, I'd rather a horror movie so she's scared and begs me to make out with her to distract her" Mike said smiling widely whilst John and Dolph laughed at him

"Unfortunately I wanna see a horror too, you guys go enjoy your nerd fest." John laughed

"Yeah, have fun you guys." Dolph said with a laugh and winked at Punk

"I am so excited!" AJ exclaimed as they waited in line to get tickets "I'm sorry you're stuck with just me though"

"Please, I'd rather hang with you than those idiots" he said with a laugh and she looked up at him at him and smiled

"Really?"

"Really." He laughed, and looked around to see many of the guys in the line staring at AJ, it annoyed him but he understood considering how insanely good she looked in her little dress just going to the movies. He shrugged his hoodie off and handed it to her, "Here. Take this." She gave him a questioning look "You either put this on or I punch every dude here that is looking at you in a way I don't like. Your choice." He smiled cockily at her

"Ok, whatever you say tough guy." She chuckled and put the hoodie on

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning AJ was lounging on the couch with some cereal absentmindedly watching a re-run of Law and Order when Kaitlyn joined her

"So how was your night party girl?" AJ asked

"Awesome, you should of joined, we went to like three different clubs and they kept getting better, or I was getting drunker, but either way it was good"

AJ smiled, "and you and Sheamus?" She asked

"Nothing happened. We all just danced and had a good time, and you? How was your night with your two lovers?"

"Two lovers? Really?" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well Punk has certainly not hid his interest in you"

"Uh, I beg to differ. Besides, we went to the movies. And then he walked me back-"

"Just you and Punk went to the movies?" Kaitlyn asked with a smirk

"We went with Dolph and met John and Mike. But we wanted to see different movies so Punk and I went to see the Wolverine." AJ answered and turned back towards the tv

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?" Kaitlyn asked smirking

"Can I be honest without you holding it over me?" AJ asked looking at her uncertainly

"I knew it. Shoot." Kaitlyn said with an eager smile

"He walked me back to my apartment and I had to literally stop myself from pouncing on him. Kait I've known him for like two days and I already want to plan our lives together" AJ said seriously and Kaitlyn burst out laughing

"You're serious?" Kaitlyn asked trying to hold back her laughter and AJ just scowled at her "Okay, okay. Why don't you just ask him out on a date or something?"

"No way. I can't be that forward. And besides, I hardly know him and I do not trust myself to be alone with him, I swear I'd jump across the freakin table at a restraunt if he gave me that stupid smile" AJ said loudly then looked down embarrassed

"Okay then just keep it the way things are, get to know him, and just don't be alone with him." She said with a laugh "And try to focus on other people too, hey what about Seth? Try distract yourself with him. He seemed way into you last night." Kaitlyn replied

"Oh, Seth. Yeah he asked me to go out with him on Friday." AJ replied

"Seriously? You should go for it. He's totally hot and seemed nice enough, as long as he doesn't take that asshole Dean with him."

"I suppose I could." AJ answered, pondering the thought

"Where did he say he'd take you?" Kaitlyn asked

"Just out to eat, he has my number and said he'd call"

"Well, go out with Seth, and don't be alone with Punk. And if you happen to somehow find yourself alone with him, try keep your hands to yourself." Kaitlyn said smirking at her as AJ tossed some of her cereal at her laughing

"Well my first class is today I gotta go get ready, later loser." AJ laughed jumping off the couch

* * *

Getting on at the elevator a man was already on it, AJ stepped on and smiled at him

"Hi, I'm Kofi. You new to the building?" He asked smiling

"Yeah I'm AJ, it's nice to-"

"You're AJ?" He asked looking surprised

"Uh, yeah." She said curiously

"Wow. Um- I've heard about you. I'm Punk's roommate." He said with an amused smile

"Oh, I kinda guessed he lived with John or something."

"Oh hell no," he said with a laugh "They'd kill each other."

"Yeah I guess" she said chuckling as they stepped off the elevator

"He's talked about you y'know." He said smirking

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a slight blush "what'd he say?" She asked curiously

"Oh just that-"

"Kofi! What took you so fucking-" Punk asked walking over and then realised AJ was there, his demeanour softened and he smiled at her "April."

"Oh, uh, hey Punk. It was nice meeting you Kofi but I really gotta go or I'll be late for this class. Bye guys." She said quickly avoiding Punk's gaze and rushed off and headed out the door

"So that's AJ." Kofi smirked and turned to his friend who was watching after her retreating form.

"That's AJ." He confirmed

"She's hot." He said knowing it would annoy Punk and he received a punch to the arm, he chuckled "Sorry. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go." Punk said shaking out of his trance

* * *

Friday had rolled around pretty quickly for the two girls and they were both fairly settled in to their new jobs and were enjoying them, AJ had been somewhat avoiding Punk with each time they were alone together on the elevator or at breakfast or the gym, she would always make a quick getaway, Kaitlyn was making excuses for her though.

"Have you got plans for tonight?" AJ asked Kaitlyn whilst she was curling her hair for her date

"Yeah I think we all are just going to the bar, you guys should come after you've had dinner" she answered with a smile

"Yeah, I guess we could, I'll ask him" AJ answered

"So what dress are you going for?"

"I bought a new one. The city has brought out a new side in me, all I wanna do is shop." AJ answered with a laugh as they walked over to the bed and she took out the bag

"I love this side of you." Kaitlyn said loudly whilst taking the light blue little dress out the bag "Fuck. I love it. Put it on now!"

AJ laughed and put it on, looking her self in the mirror "I never thought I'd see the day where I'm gushing over a dress." AJ said smoothing it out

"Now all you need is to gain some muscle mass and grow a couple inches so I can steal your dresses" Kaitlyn said nudging her

"Yeah big guns would look great in my ballet leotard." She said with a laugh

"I agree." Kaitlyn said as they headed to the door and got on the elevator "I'm meeting the guys outside Andy's, gonna say hi and show off your dress when we're down there?"

"Uh, sure. Will Punk be there?" She asked timidly

"Yeah I'm sure he's joining us. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone." Kaitlyn said with a laugh as they stepped off the elevator and walked over to the guys

"You've gotta be kidding me." John said as he spotted them and walked over to them and lifted AJ in to a big bear hug "you've got to stop this AJ my blood pressure can't handle it" he said laughing and set her down as she pushed him

"Shut up." She said laughing

Punk heard her laugh and turned round, his breathe hitched in his throat, she was definitely trying to kill him, she had been avoiding him all week and now stepped out looking so ridiculously beautiful he couldn't handle it, he walked over to her and blew out a breath, "April baby," he said with a chuckle and grasped her chin and made her look up at him, catching her eyes properly for the first time in days, his knees weakened and he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, inhaling her scent before pulling away, "You look perfect." He said with a soft smile

She blushed instantly and looked down, a smile playing on her lips as she looked back up at him. "Not so bad yourself, handsome." She smirked and looked him up and down and he laughed

Kofi smiled at the two interacting and realised they had it bad for each other, "Are you joining us at the bar AJ?" He asked

"No, she has a date." Kaitlyn interjected bluntly, causing Kofi's eyes to widen and AJ to look away slightly embarrassed

"A date?" Kofi asked surprised "with whom?"

"Uh, nobody, well, I-uh should go, I'll call you later Kait." AJ stuttered out at Kaitlyn after giving her the evil eyes for blurting out about her date and gave everyone a wave before heading out the building

"Who is she going out on a _date_ with?" Punk asked Kaitlyn

"Looks like she didn't wanna say.." Kaitlyn said looking down at the ground

"Kaitlyn." Punk said sternly

"We all ready to go guys?" Kaitlyn asked everyone and they all agreed yes and headed out

"Kaitlyn." Punk said again in the stern voice as he trailed behind her

"Let it go Punk."

"Yeah, let it go idiot." Kofi said nudging him

He just groaned loudly and followed them to the bar

* * *

**Please let me know if you enjoyed, or hated, I'd like to know. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
